yugioh_zexal_geschichte_drei_weltenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
MimiTenshi
"Nun, ich möchte euch nicht lange aufhalten und wünsche euch Vielspaß bei meinem '..." ''ein Satz, den sie häufig im Vorwort ihrer Geschichten/Kurzgeschichten schreibt. '''Beschreibung MimiTenshi (Michelle Monique S.), damals unter den Namen Mimiland0812 bekannt, ist eine leidenschaftliche Autorin und Zeichnerin der Plattformen FanFiktion.de, Animexx, FanFiction.net, DeviantArt, Tumblr ''und ''Wattpad. Ihre Genren in ihren Geschichten basieren hauptsächlich auf Romanze, Drama, Familie, Fantasy, Mystery, Freundschaft und ein bisschen Humor. MimiTenshis Leben MimiTenshi meldete sich am 22.11.2014 in FanFiktion ''an. Sie fand diese Plattform, als sie an ein Abend einige Fanfiction (Thema keyshipping), darunter eine Geschichte von LizElaineTaylor, suchte. Ganz am Anfang ihrer langsam heranwachsene Leidenschaft zu diesem Thema, wusste und verstand sie ''keyshipping ''noch nicht. Wurde aber durch, ihre Worte "''geniale Geschichte"'' das Wort und Thema erklärt. Die Geschichte, die sie schlussendlich verblüffte und sie motivierte, auch eine Geschichte zu schreiben, war Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal II: Beyond Two Souls (Autorin: LizElaineTaylor). Aber nicht nur die Geschichte der Autorin motivierte sie. Unter ihrer Motivation sind auch die Geschichten/Kurzgeschichten von LovelessHope, Jen-chan und andere Autoren mitbeteiligt. Ihr schlussendlichen Mut zu einer eigen Geschichte fasste sie, als sie im Krankenhaus ihre erste Kurzgeschichte schrieb, veröffentlichte und dazu ein motiviertes Review bekam. Nach langer Überlegung und reichlicher Fantasie, schrieb sie dann ihre erste eigen Geschichte, die schon einige Favoriten bekam. Da sie künstlerisch begabt ist, in ihrer Meinung "''einige maßen gut ist", veröffentlicht sie unter ihr Mut, in DeviantArt, einige Zeichnungen, die, wie ihre Geschichten, auch einige Favoriten haben. Obwohl sie einige Rechtschreib- und Grammatikprobleme hat, steht sie über ihr Problem und schreibt ihre Geschichte sowie zukünftige Geschichten unter ein Schreibprogramm. Auch wenn sie nicht viel Englischkenntnis hat, versucht Mimi ihre Geschichte unter der mehrsprachigen Plattform FanFiction.com ''zu übersetzen und schlussendlich zu veröffentlichen. '''Das ist MimiTenshi' Ihre Persönlichkeit MimiTenshi ist eine Freundliche, Schüchterne und Verrückte Nudel ;D Sie ist sehr hilfsbereit und hat immer ein offenes Ohr für einem (außer sie ist Krank und kein Kopf für Gespräche). Obwohl sie schüchtern ist und manchmal ein Anlauf braucht, um jemanden zu vertrauen, kann man mit ihr vernünftig reden. Zwar ist Mimi eine junge Frau und wirkt in der Öffentlichkeit auch so, dennoch ist sie im Herzen noch ein Kind. MimiTenshis Lieblings Musik ist Japanisch-Pop, Pop und Rock. Am meisten hört sie aber Musik, die ihr die passende Stimmung zu ihren Geschichten gibt. Vorurteile Homosexuellen hat sie keinen, denn in ihrer Meinung nach sollte jeder Mensch seine eigene Neigung gegenüber jemanden haben. Die Besonderheit von Mimi, weswegen einige sie als Verrückt nennen würden, ist ihre Güte und reichliche menge an Fantasie und Humor. In einigen Geschichten von ihr (im Profil von ihr auch) stellt sie den Lesern Mimi und Tenshi vor. Zwei verschiedene Charaktere, die sie in der Öffentlichkeit sowie Freunde und Familie nie zeigen würde. Diese zwei Charaktere ist sie selbst. Doch vor Furcht, was man über sie denken würde, versteckt sie ihre Verrückte und Spaßige Seite (Mimi) sowie ihre Kluge und Weise Seite (Tenshi). Doch seit dem MimiTenshi ihre Geschichte überarbeitet oder allgemein etwas schreibt/zeichnet blühen ihre zwei Charaktere auf. Ihre Eigenschaften Mimis Freunde Das kennenlernen Bevor MimiTenshi ihre Freunde kennenlernte, war sie eine Außenseiterin und wurde von einigenthumb|Beispiel eines da gestellten Comic von MimiTenshi. Schüler gedemütigt und/oder gemobbt. Als dann nach ein Monat Shugotenshi, gemeinsam mit MikaDamion und Tobycobra (drei Freunde, die sich seit der Kindheit kennen), zu ihrer Schule kam und in ihrer Klasse, konnte sie ab diesen Tag nicht wissen, dass alle Mobbing Attacken ihrer Mitschüler bald ein Ende kam.thumb|left|Der Gedanke an mehr Leid. Doch dazu musste es erst kommen. Zu ihrem Glück sind alle drei auf ihre Art und weise freundliche Gesellen, mit denen sie, neben ihren Hobbys, viel Zeit verbringt. Mikael D. aka. MikaDamie MimiTenshis betritte der Plattformen Geschichten Übersicht von MimiTenshi Die Galerie von MimiTenshi ' MimiTenshi, MikaDemon, Shugotenshi und Tobycobra X-mas.png|Merry Christmas <3 :3|link=Michelle, Mikael, Larisa und Tobias in Weihnachtsstimmung. Mimi und Mika bei Karaoke.png|''I was thinking about you, thinking about me. Thinking about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, it was only just a dream.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGaqqhLh3uQ MimiTenshi, MikaDemon, Shugotenshi und Tobycobra.png|It's Halloween tonight 3:) '''